Look at Me
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Lagi-lagi Rivaille mengabaikannya. Sorot mata yang dingin, kata-kata yang tajam, perasaan yang tidak dapat Eren baca membuatnya ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan pria itu. Ah, Eren, benarkah kau merasa begitu? Mengapa dulu kalian memutuskan untuk bersama? - Rated M for LIME and YAOI. Definitely AU. RivaEre.


**Look at Me**

_by Shigure Haruki_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

[_____Cover is not mine_]

**|Alternate Universe|** Rated **M** for _**male**_**x**_**male**_ pairing and _**lime **_(?), maybe _**semi-rape **_**|One-shot | **

Maybe OOC, typos, and other faults

**Pairing : **_Rivaille-Eren_ / Slight _Jean-Armin_

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

_Priority shows you which is the most important_

_But memory shows you what carved into your soul_

_No matter what you do, that feeling cannot lie_

_Even though you force a false truth_

**.**

Langkah kaki yang begitu cepat berderap melintasi salah satu sudut kota Sina. Helaian rambut _amber_ nampak sedikit diterbangkan angin akibat kecepatan yang ditempuh si pemuda. Iris kehijauan tampak berkilat—penuh rasa kecewa. Tangannya terkepal geram, antara menahan marah atau membendung tangis. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat—seakan tak peduli jika ada darah yang akan mengalir dari sana. Eren Jeager tampak sangat kacau hari ini.

Ini mungkin bukan kali pertama pemuda itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan jengkel sambil menyusuri jalan seorang diri. Matahari yang hampir terlelap di ufuk barat saja terasa ikut menghinanya. Beberapa orang menatap Eren dengan heran, sisanya mungkin berbisik tentang dirinya. Sudahlah, Eren tak peduli. Pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh pria itu.

Lagi-lagi Rivaille membatalkan janjinya karena suatu urusan. Sibuk katanya. Ada rapat. Ada tugas mendesak dari atasan. Ada acara makan malam dengan klien. Ada sesuatu-entah-apa yang selalu menghalanginya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Eren.

'_Sejak kapan ia jadi orang yang miskin waktu luang begitu, sih?'_ rutuk Eren dalam hati ketika ia melintasi beberapa deretan pertokoan dan sebuah tikungan untuk mencapai apartemennya. Rasa bahagia yang dulu selalu memuncak meski ia hanya membayangkan pria berambut hitam itu kini hilang entah kemana—digantikan oleh rasa kesal yang kian membucah.

Seminggu yang lalu, Rivaille membatalkan janji untuk makan siang bersama. Tiga hari yang lalu, ia lebih memilih makan malam dengan klien daripada menemani Eren menerima penghargaan atas sebuah prestasi yang dicapainya dengan susah payah. Lalu hari ini, Rivaille tidak jadi berkunjung ke tempat Eren karena suatu alasan. Berapa kali lagi ia mau mengabaikan pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu?

Seorang eksekutif perusahaan pasti sibuk. Eren tahu itu. Tetapi mengapa tidak ada kata 'maaf' yang terucap maupun upaya untuk mengganti janji di hari itu dengan hari lain? Semua yang dilakukan Rivaille selama ini hanyalah konfirmasi pembatalan janji. Ia membiarkan janji yang tak dapat terpenuhi itu berlalu begitu saja seperti angin musim gugur yang kini menampar wajah Eren. Haruskah angin ini juga ikut mencemoohnya? Menyebalkan sekali!

Eren baru saja tiba di apartemennya, tepat di depan kamar bernomor 105, ketika ponselnya bergetar—menunjukkan ada pesan masuk. Ia tengah merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel ketika mengingat gambar yang ada di _homescreen_-nya. Ah, lebih baik ia tidak melihatnya sekarang atau perasaannya akan semakin berantakan. Karena itu, Eren memilih masuk ke kamar apartemen begitu saja tanpa melihat ponsel. Persetan mengenai siapapun si pengirim pesan.

Gambar apa yang ada di _homescreen_-nya? Hanya ada potret pria berusia 29 tahun itu tatkala ia memandangi senja. Eren mengambilnya diam-diam. Tapi saat ini saja, Eren tidak ingin melihatnya atau bahkan mengingatnya. Segala sesuatu tentang Rivaille membuatnya merasa sesak. Bagaimana bisa pria itu begitu acuh?

Semua usaha yang dilakukan Eren untuk menepis bayang-bayang Rivaille berakhir sia-sia ketika ia melihat kamarnya sendiri. Kenangan yang ia rasakan dari tempat itu terlalu pekat—memecah bendung tangis yang telah ia pertahankan mati-matian.

"Rivaille…," lirihnya ketika ia bersandar di pintu, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur turun begitu saja—terduduk di atas lantai yang dinginnya menusuk.

**.**

_Tears rolled down my cheeks, bestowed upon a frozen love_

_Even though I was looking onto your face_

_I couldn't find the smile I desired_

_But a piercing stare which stabbed my heart_

**.**

"Eren!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Iris birunya berbinar cerah. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah orang yang disapanya sambil mencari celah di antara kerumunan orang di _cafeteria_ kampus. Naas, ia menabrak seorang pemuda lain bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan.

"_Shit_! Hati-hati melangkah, Arlert!" desis pemuda bernama Jean Kirschtein itu ketika Armin menabraknya tanpa sengaja. Armin memang bertubuh ringkih, tapi tabrakan barusan hampir membuat semua isi nampan yang dibawa Jean berhamburan keluar. Armin hanya bisa menunduk sambil meminta maaf disertai rasa bersalah yang kikuk. Ia bahkan lebih memilih menatap ujung sepatunya daripada melihat kemarahan di mata Kirschtein.

"Sudahlah, Jean. Ia tak sengaja. Lagipula itu salahmu juga. Tumpukan di atas piringmu terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai menghalangi pandangan," lerai Connie Springer yang berjalan di belakang Jean dengan nampan di tangannya. Daripada melerai, mungkin Connie hanya ingin menyalahkan Jean saja sih.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jean berlalu dari hadapan Armin. Tak lupa ia melempar tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda itu seakan ia membencinya. Connie hanya mengekor Jean setelah ia meyakinkan Armin untuk tidak memikirkan kata-kata pemuda yang mudah naik darah itu.

Eren hanya mendecih pelan di tempatnya ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang tampak seperti drama bersambung di matanya itu. Jean menyukai Armin, Eren tahu persis. Tuh kan, pemuda itu mencuri pandang ke arah Armin yang kini duduk di seberang Eren. Entah sudah berapa kali Eren memergoki Jean mencuri pandang seperti itu tanpat diketahui yang bersangkutan. Jean adalah contoh nyata orang yang tidak mau mengakui perasaannya. Entah karena terlalu gengsi atau terlalu pengecut—takut ditolak karena berbeda dari orientasi orang kebanyakan mungkin?

"—ren?"

Ya, ya, orang lain biasanya dapat dibaca meski sulit. Armin mungkin memang pintar dalam pelajaran dan logika, tapi teman masa kecil Eren itu tak mungkin menang darinya jika harus mengkalkulasi hal yang tak kasat mata. Entah kenapa intuisi pemuda bermarga Jeager itu cukup tajam—membuatnya ahli berspekulasi mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengan emosi orang lain.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak dapat ia prediksi, hanya Rivaille saja. Emosinya tak dapat dibaca, ia seperti air tanpa riak—begitu tenang sampai kau tak dapat mereka-reka kedalamannya.

"Eren?"

Eren tersentak entah pada panggilan yang keberapa. Armin menatapinya dengan bingung dari tadi.

"Ada apa? Kau sedang ada masalah?" tembak Armin langsung ketika melihat Eren hanya melamun sambil mengacak makanannya dengan sendok.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," tukas Eren dengan setengah hati. Ia sedang tidak minat membicarakan Rivaille hari ini. Apalagi dengan Armin yang terlalu mengedepankan logika.

"Kelihatannya kau enggan menyentuh makananmu. Pikiranmu juga entah dimana. Terakhir kali kau melamun seharian sampai menabrak tiang, meja, atau bahkan kendaraan diam, ketika orang tuamu bertengkar," Armin seperti biasa memulai analisanya yang menurut Eren agak panjang dan membosankan, "Namun keluargamu kini baik-baik saja sejak sepupu jauhmu, Mikasa, yang tadinya tinggal di luar kota datang untuk tinggal bersama."

"Kalau begitu…," Armin menggantung sebentar kalimatnya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan karena takut menyinggung Eren.

"Kau ada masalah dengan… Rivaille?" lanjut Armin dengan volume suara yang diperkecil.

Ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak sengaja Armin ketahui ketika berkunjung ke apartemen Eren untuk mengantarkan tugas. Eren punya hubungan khusus dengan seorang pria yang sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya. Pria itu bernama Rivaille. Bukan hal yang biasa memang, Armin pun tak mengerti apa yang membuat Eren tertarik dengan pria berparas kaku itu, tetapi Eren tampak bahagia. Jadi mungkin tak mengapa jika mereka bersama.

"Ya," Eren sempat terdiam cukup lama, sampai satu suku kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Sejujurnya ia masih enggan membahas hal ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Armin lagi. Ia tidak menuntut, hanya menawarkan untuk mendengar cerita. Kalau Eren tidak mau, ia tak akan memaksa. Mungkin hal itulah yang justru mendorong pemuda beriris kehijauan itu untuk menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Meski enggan akhirnya Eren harus mengakui bahwa ia memang butuh tempat untuk bercerita.

"Rivaille mengabaikanku. Kelakuannya begitu dingin. Mungkin perasaannya sudah terkikis habis," Eren menjawab pelan dengan suara yang hampir terdengar parau, "Atau mungkin ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus padaku sejak awal."

Armin mengerutkan kening. Alasan ia tidak suka berspekulasi dengan emosi manusia adalah ketidakrasionalannya. Biasanya fakta didukung oleh bukti. Tetapi emosi adalah bentuk lain dimana kau dapat berekspresi bahkan tanpa bukti. Ia tak mengatakan pemikiran Eren tidak berdasar, hanya saja kekhawatiran itu memang tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat. Ketika logika bertemu dengan emosi, logika harus tetap tenang atau dia akan terseret oleh emosi. Karena itu, pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu memilih untuk mengumpulkan fakta.

"Bukankah kau bilang Rivaille sering sibuk karena pekerjaannya? Mungkin ia memang terlalu sibuk sehingga terkesan mengabaikanmu meski tak bermaksud?" tanya Armin penuh selidik.

"Ya! Memang! Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya dan selalu mengabaikanku. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf untuk semua pembatalan janji yang dilakukannya," tukas Eren jengah. Meski sama-sama mengecilkan volume suara untuk menjaga kerahasiaan, nada bicara pemuda itu tetap terdengar meninggi.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya?" Armin melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Ayolah, Armin, ia bahkan tak pernah menghubungi atau mengajakku keluar duluan," Eren bersungut-sungut sambil berusaha memaksakan sesuap makanan ke mulutnya.

"Berapa kali ia menolak ajakanmu keluar?" Armin pun mulai menyantap makan siang yang hampir ia lupakan karena terlalu serius menanggapi masalah sahabatnya. Tetapi, sepertinya masalah yang dihadapi Eren kelihatan cukup sepele bagi Armin.

"Tiga kali," jawab Eren setelah ia menyerah memasukkan suapan lain. Ia memang kehilangan nafsu makannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa ia memberikan alasan yang jelas?"

"Tidak terlalu jelas, yang kutahu hanya rapat, makan malam dengan klien, dan tugas mendesak dari atasan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih khawatir?" seloroh Armin yang kini menghabiskan suapan terakhir di sendoknya.

"Tentu saja aku gelisah! Ia tidak peduli padaku. Jelas kan? Mungkin lebih baik jika kuakhiri saja hubungan ini," Eren bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan hati geram. Ia memilih untuk mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Armin karena ternyata tidak memberikan solusi untuknya.

"Aku duluan, kita beda kelas setelah ini," Eren pun berlalu meninggalkan Armin yang masih menenggak minumannya.

Armin memang tidak terlalu mengerti karena tidak berada di posisi Eren saat ini. Tetapi, ia rasa tidak ada hal yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini.

"Eren, mungkin kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja," gumam Armin seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa menyadari bahwa Kirschtein mengamatinya dari jauh di arah yang berlawanan.

**.**

_Maybe today's decision would be regret someday_

_My logic was clouded when it comes to you_

_I couldn't set my heart into a determination_

_As for now—to leave or to stay_

**.**

Akhir pekan sudah di depan mata, kelas terakhir minggu itu berakhir pukul enam sore. Jika ditambah dengan perjalanan menuju apartemen dan pergi belanja, Eren tidak akan sempat memasak makan malam. Nampaknya, ia harus membeli makan di luar lagi. Matahari mulai melepas hari—berganti tirai gelap yang kini menyapu langit.

Eren mengambil jalan memutar untuk berbelanja di supermarket. Mi instan atau roti rasanya cukup untuk menjadi makan malam kali ini.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Rivaille terakhir kali membatalkan janjinya. Setelah itu mereka seperti kehilangan kontak karena Eren memilih untuk diam. Sia-sia. Tak ada hal yang Eren dapat hanya dengan diam. Pada akhirnya, Rivaille masih mengabaikannya. Pria itu tetap tidak meminta maaf, tidak pula menghubunginya.

Sesak. Haruskah Eren mengakhiri perasaannya jika Rivaille tetap seperti ini?

Memang, Eren-lah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya enam bulan yang lalu. Hebat mereka bisa bertahan selama itu meski si rambut _raven_ bersikap dingin. Akan tetapi, Eren pun memiliki batas. Bukan rasa cintanya, melainkan sabarnya.

Bagaimana lagi ia harus menghadapi pria yang tidak dapat ia sentuh hatinya?

"Eren," sepasang iris senada _emerald_ tengah menatap langit ketika sebuah suara yang familiar bergema di telinganya. Eren memilih untuk terus berjalan—mengabaikan orang di belakangnya sambil berpura tak mendengar.

TAP.

Kali ini ia merasakan satu tangan yang juga tak asing menepuk bahunya—membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menyerah. Mungkin memang hari ini Tuhan tak mengijinkannya untuk lari dari kenyataan. Ia harus bertemu Rivaille.

"Eren," panggil Rivaille sekali lagi ketika pemuda itu tak kunjung menoleh meski namanya dipanggil, "Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Ah, Rivaille," Eren memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap sosok pria di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang melamun tadi. Jadi tidak mendengarmu," lanjut Eren sambil tersenyum.

Bohong.

Ia mendengarnya.

Eren tahu itu Rivaille, bukan orang lain. Ia mengenal baik suara rendah yang khas itu lebih dari siapapun. Tetapi, hari ini saja, ia berharap tak berjodoh dengan Rivaille. Perasaannya masih kacau—mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, tak ada hal yang dapat ia perbuat ketika Rivaille memutuskan untuk berjalan bersisian dengannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eren setelah otaknya buntu mengais topik. Kalau pun Eren tidak ingin berbincang, ternyata ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak membuka percakapan. Dua minggu terasa begitu lama—bagai penyiksaan tak kasat mata. Tak dapat ia ingkari bahwa ia merindukan sosok di sebelahnya.

"Ke bar. Kau mau pulang?" balas Rivaille singkat.

Eren menggeleng lemah, "Aku rasa aku akan pergi ke supermarket terlebih dahulu.

"Hm, kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini," ujar Rivaille ketika mereka berdiri di depan pintu supermarket. Eren menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sampai nanti, Eren," pria itu melambaikan tangan sambil terus berjalan membelakangi Eren—menelusuri jalan yang sepi malam itu.

'_Sudah? Hanya itu yang Rivaille katakan setelah tak bertemu selama dua minggu?' _batin Eren yang kini membeku di depan toko 24 jam itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesal. Rivaille masih terus berjalan hingga sosoknya hampir hilang ditelan siluet beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Rivaille!" Eren setengah berteriak ketika ia memanggil Rivaille—tanpa peduli beberapa pasang mata lain ikut tertuju ke arahnya. Ia berlari kecil untuk mengejar langkah Rivaille, "Aku ikut."

Kesal, kecewa, sakit, semua perasaan yang membuatnya kacau terpaksa ia bendung demi berjumpa lebih lama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak jadi ke supermarket?" tanya Rivaille ketika langkah-langkah mereka mulai sejajar. Lagi-lagi Eren menggeleng.

Waktu berlalu dalam sunyi sampai mereka tiba di salah satu bangunan bercat gelap di ujung jalan dengan tangga menuju _basement_. Eren mengekor Rivaille ketika pria itu memimpin jalan masuk menuju Bar dengan papan bertuliskan '_Dancing Petals_' di atasnya.

Jalan masuk menuju _basement_ tadi hanya cukup untuk satu sampai dua orang. Eren tak menyangka ia akan menemukan bar yang cukup luas di bawah gedung tempat bermain _billiard _itu. Dari luar, bangunan itu juga tidak tampak terlalu besar. Bar adalah pengalaman baru untuk mahasiswa yang kerjanya hanya kuliah-pulang seperti Eren. Ia masih terperangah dan menatap berkeliling ketika sesosok wanita menyapa dirinya dan Rivaille dari balik meja bar.

"Yo! Tumben kau bersama orang lain, Rivaille?" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut terikat ke atas dan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika Rivaille dan Eren mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depannya.

Hanji Zoe, seorang bartender. Dua hal itulah yang Eren tangkap dari papan nama kecil yang dikenakan wanita itu di bagian dada kiri seragamnya. Eren cukup terkejut ketika orang yang dia tatap ternyata tengah menatapinya balik.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Hanji tanpa sungkan ketika selesai mengamati Eren, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rivaille—menuntut jawaban. Sementara Eren menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" decak Rivaille risih. Ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil memesan minuman sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Hanji yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, alih-alih membuatkan pesanan Rivaille, Hanji malah menghujani Eren dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Siapa namamu?" ia memulai pertanyaan pertamanya sambil tersenyum. Hanji terlihat bersahabat, kontras sekali dengan Rivaille yang terkesan dingin.

"Eren.. Eren Jeager," jawab Eren sedikit sungkan, "Senang berkenalan."

"Ya, namaku seperti yang kau lihat. Panggil saja 'Hanji'," ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada papan nama yang tadi dilihat Eren lalu melanjutkan pertanyaan, "Apa pekerjaanmu dan berapa usiamu, Eren?"

"Aku seorang mahasiswa, tahun ini berusia 20 tahun," jawab Eren.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kau mengenal Rivaille?" tanya Hanji lagi.

"Ah, eh… Itu….," Eren menelan ludah. Wajahnya kini memerah. Ia tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

Hanji tertawa—tanpa peduli pada Rivaille yang tengah menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam. Tanpa dijawab pun wanita itu merasa sudah mengetahui hubungan apa yang dimiliki kedua orang di hadapannya. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat seperti apa selera seorang Rivaille yang sempat menolak Petra Ral, penyanyi paling cantik di bar mereka, beruntung hari ini gadis itu tidak ada. Ah, hari ini memang hari yang baik.

"Maaf," ujar Hanji setelah ia puas tertawa, "Apa yang ingin kau minum, Eren?"

"Apa saja," jawab Eren setengah tidak peduli. Ia masih berusaha mengendalikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Selain itu ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang minuman beralkohol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," dengan cekatan Hanji membuatkan minuman untuk kedua tamu itu. Tangannya bergerak lincah sampai akhirnya ia mendorong masing-masing satu gelas untuk Eren dan Rivaille. Gelas-gelas itu terlihat bergeser di atas meja dan berhenti tepat pada sasaran. Eren sedikit terperangah menyaksikan pertunjukkan kecil di depannya.

"Nikmati waktu kalian," Hanji tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang itu untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

**.**

_A tree branch would be broken when snow pilled up upon it_

_It lost to the unbearable load_

_Just like that_

_They escaped from my grip—those uneasy feelings I've been hiding_

**.**

"Ia mabuk," Hanji kembali sambil menahan tawa ketika melihat pemuda berambut _amber_ yang ambruk pada kedua tangannya di atas meja bar, "Salahmu karena membawa anak di bawah umur ke tempat ini, Rivaille."

"Kalau tidak kuat seharusnya ia tidak minum. Dasar bocah bodoh," desis Rivaille ketika Hanji menyalahkannya secara sepihak. Wajah Eren tampak merah dan kesadarannya sepertinya mulai muncul dan tenggelam. Akan sulit bagi Rivaille yang harus mengantarnya pulang setelah ini.

"Aku akan memanggil bantuan untuk memapahnya," Hanji tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengelap beberapa gelas kosong, "Sepertinya kau memang harus 'membawanya pulang' hari ini."

"Tidak perlu," dengus Rivaille sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Hanji. Ia memapah pemuda setengah sadar itu di bahu kirinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan bar.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk tiba di kediaman Rivaille dengan taksi. Hanya saja Rivaille masih harus bersusah payah memapah Eren ke kamar apartemennya setelah turun dari taksi. Mengapa apartemen Rivaille? Oh, ayolah, kau tak akan mau memapah orang yang 10 cm lebih tinggi darimu dengan menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai tiga. Akan lebih mudah jika membawanya dengan _lift_ meski menuju lantai yang lebih tinggi, bukan?

Rivaille dan Eren baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar ketika—

"UKH—HOEK—," Eren berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan kesadaran yang tersisa. Ia tahu betul sensasi ingin muntah yang baru saja ia rasakan. Perutnya bergejolak hebat. Akibat lambung yang belum terisi makan malam bersentuhan dengan alkohol rupanya.

"Tahan!" seru Rivaille yang tidak rela lantai tempat tinggalnya dikotori. Tega memang, tetapi itulah pendirian seorang pecinta kebersihan—tidak pandang bulu. Segera dengan sigap ia memapah Eren menuju kamar mandi yang untungnya hanya berjarak beberapa _inchi_ dari pintu kamar.

Eren melesat dengan sisa tenaganya menuju wastafel di _grand-bathroom_ milik Rivaille, lalu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di sana. Sebagian muntahannya mengenai baju dan lantai kamar mandi serta mengotori wajahnya.

"Tetap di sini," perintah Rivaille ketika meninggalkan Eren di kamar mandi. Dengan patuh Eren melangkah limbung menuju sebuah kloset duduk yang tengah dalam keadaan tertutup. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, kemudian duduk di sana sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian Rivaille kembali dengan sebuah handuk di tangannya. Ia membasahinya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Eren—meminta pemuda itu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Eren mengambil handuk basah yang jatuh di kepalanya dengan tatapan miris. Ia hampir tidak memiliki tenaga, keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan. Tetapi Rivaille masih saja bersikap dingin dengan wajah yang itu-itu juga.

"Ini baju gantimu. Mandilah," ujar Rivaille sambil meninggalkan sepasang baju tidur yang terdiri dari kaus dan celana pendek. Ia meletakkan dua potong pakaian itu di atas sebuah keranjang di samping wastafel—ya, dengan baju dalam juga tentunya.

Rivaille baru saja memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu ketika ia merasakan lengan panjang kemejanya ditarik. Di sana, Eren berdiri dengan susah payah—sambil menyangga tubuhnya ke dinding. Tatapannya nanar, seolah ia akan menangis.

"Rivaille," lirihnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan menyayat hati. Rivaille hanya bisa berdiri mematung ketika dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak biasa itu.

"Mandilah," Rivaille menepis pelan tangan Eren ketika pemuda itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah namanya. Ia berbalik lagi untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, tepat ketika Eren memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau begitu…dingin," ujar Eren sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang masih kotor dan berbau amis seperti isi perut ke bahu Rivaille. Namun, Rivaille malah memberikan respon lain yang tidak berkaitan dengan pernyataan Eren.

"EREN!" bentak Rivaille yang kesal karena Eren membuatnya ikut kotor, "KAU—"

Namun, cacian itu menggantung begitu saja di udara ketika ia merasakan lelehan hangat di bahunya... Eren menangis. Mungkinkah ia masih mabuk? Ah, Rivaille, mungkin memang kau yang keterlaluan.

"Eren?" Rivaille memelankan suaranya ketika ia mendengar sayup isakan Eren. Mereka sempat terpaku dalam diam selama beberapa saat sampai Eren kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia menumpahkan keresahan yang menggerogoti hatinya dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai membuka mulut.

"Kita sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Eren berusaha menyusun kata-katanya di sela isak tangis, "Tetapi kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

"Aku selalu merindukanmu. Namun, apakah kau juga merindukanku?" lanjut Eren dengan wajah pias. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya, sementara Rivaille masih membisu.

"Sikapmu begitu dingin meski kita sudah bersama… selama enam bulan. Aku terus bertanya-tanya… apakah kau tidak mencintaiku?" suara Eren mulai parau. Rivaille masih tak bergeming tanpa kata, membuatnya semakin merasa diabaikan.

"Rivaille, jawablah…," pelukan Eren mulai melemah, sampai tangannya terjatuh pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia berhenti berharap pada pria di depannya ini. Sia-sia.

"Rivaille, tatap aku. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Eren putus asa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menghapus sendiri air matanya ketika yang dipanggil tak kunjung berpaling. Wajahnya memerah hebat karena menangis.

Ya, sudah tiga kali, Rivaille. Kau bahkan tak meminta maaf. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tetapi apa kau masih menganggapnya kekasih? Selama ini ia tidak pernah merajuk maupun mengeluh. Lantas, hakmu-kah untuk mengabaikannya?

Kau kejam, Rivaille. Kau tidak pernah menghubunginya duluan meski selama tiga hari—setelah kau membatalkan janji terakhirmu—ia tidak menghubungimu. Kemana perginya nuranimu sampai tidak ada kelembutan yang tersisa di sana?

Ah, kau bahkan belum pernah mengatakannya sekali pun selama enam bulan terakhir kalian bersama. "Aku mencintaimu," mengapa hanya kata itu yang tak terucap?

"Rivaille…," lirih Eren dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Pilu. Hanya itu yang Eren rasakan saat ini. Mungkinkah ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah? Air mata yang menuruni pipinya kini semakin deras. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap cermin yang memantulkan betapa menyedihkan dirinya saat ini.

Rivaille telah masuk ke dalam hidupnya, membuatnya merasakan cinta. Namun, pria yang sama kini tengah memporakporandakan hatinya—menorehkan luka yang dalam di sana, meremukkannya hingga hancur berkeping.

Eren berbalik, berjalan membelakangi Rivaille lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam _bathtub_. Ia menutup tirai lalu mulai menyalakan _shower. _Eren berdiri di sana, menengadah dengan mata terpejam—membiarkan butiran air yang memancar berlomba membasuh wajahnya yang berantakan.

Ah, Rivaille, mungkin sekali-kali kau harus membuang harga diri dan estetika kebersihanmu itu. Atau kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga.

**.**

_I don't have any sixth sense, to feel your heart_

_Nothing can be understood with no words or act_

_Would a prayer save me—when it comes to an end?_

_There was only sorrow, which has been hidden behind silence_

**.**

_CKLEK!_

Eren mendengar samar suara pintu yang tertutup. Nampaknya Rivaille sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu bahkan tak bereaksi pada semua pernyataan Eren barusan. Tidakkah ia memiliki hati? Kejam sekali.

Namun, tepat ketika Eren membuka matanya, ia mendengar tirai tersibak. Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati pria tanpa ekspresi itu kini memasang tampang kesal. Sorot matanya menusuk tajam, alisnya menukik, dan rahangnya mengeras dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki _bathtub _tanpa peduli butir-butir air yang masih memancar keluar dengan deras dari _shower_ membasahi pakaian dan tubuhnya.

"Riva—hmmph," Rivaille bahkan tak membiarkan kata-kata Eren selesai. Ia memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas setelah menarik kerah baju pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Hnn—ahn," sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Eren.

Ketika Eren hendak membuka mulutnya untuk meminta pria itu berhenti, ia malah memperoleh hal lain. Organ senada yang menginvasi rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya menari. Terlebih cengkraman tangan Rivaille pada sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya membuatnya tak dapat melepaskan diri dari serangan itu. Eren hanya bisa pasrah, meremat bagian depan kemeja pria yang tengah mencumbunya.

"Menjijikan," seloroh Rivaille berang dengan tatapan berkilat tajam. Eren hanya bisa membeku tatkala ia menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Otaknya berusaha keras memproses informasi yang disampaikan retina dan gendang telinganya.

"Separah itukah kau meragukanku?" Rivaille memerangkap tubuh Eren dengan tangan kanannya—sisi lainnya terperangkap dinding. Tangan kirinya mulai melucuti kemeja Eren.

"Ri—Rivaille?" isak tangis pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu kini digantikan keterkejutan yang terasa mencekam. Ia dapat merasakan jemari yang bergerak menyusuri _torso_-nya yang kini terekspos—menyebabkan gemuruh aneh di perutnya. Tidak, gemuruh itu berbeda dengan sensasi sebelum ia muntah tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan, Eren," bisik Rivaille dengan suara _bass_ yang rendah dan dalam. Kepalanya kini sejajar dengan telinga Eren dan tanpa peringatan ia menyerang leher jenjang Eren—menjilati dan mengigitnya dengan kuat, meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di sana. Tangan kirinya kini asik bermain dengan tonjolan yang ia temukan di balik kemeja putih, pilin dan puntir datang silih berganti untuk menghasilkan harmoni.

"Haaa—nghh, henti—kan," erang pemuda itu ketika ia merasakan invasi yang semakin ganas pada leher dan dadanya.

Rivaille mengangkat kepalanya lalu memaku iris kehijauan Eren dengan iris kelabu miliknya. Ia tunda sebentar gerakan jemarinya.

"Benarkah?" dengus Rivaille setengah mencemooh, "Bukankah kau merasa terangsang… di sini?"

"Ahhh—," Rivaille meremas selangkangan Eren yang kini mengeras. Ya, sesuatu mulai tegang di sana. Ereksi yang menggiurkan.

"Lihat, tubuhmu meminta lebih," bisik Rivaille seraya menarikan jemarinya dengan gestur memijit kejantanan Eren dari balik celananya. Pemuda itu masih mendesah, namun tiba-tiba Rivaille melepas kontak tangannya—membuat Eren merasa kacau.

"Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan menghentikannya," Rivaille menyeringai—menatapi Eren yang tertunduk dengan pikiran berkabut, antara ingin dan tidak ingin, "Dan kau bisa urus 'masalah kecilmu' sendiri. Kau sudah cukup umur untuk itu, bukan?"

Tubuh Eren merosot ke bawah, kedua kakinya yang terlalu lemas kini tergolek di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram ujung kemejanya kuat-kuat. Ada sesuatu yang harus segera ia urus… sendiri?

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Eren? Aku menantikan 'pertunjukan' yang menarik," tuntut Rivaille sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan?"

"Jawab aku," Rivaille mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu mencengkram dagu Eren—memaksa kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu untuk menengadah menghadapnya. Air yang masih mengalir ternyata tak kuasa menyembunyikan jejak air mata yang masih turun di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa—kau melakukan semua ini? Padahal kau tidak mencintaiku," tuding Eren setelah Rivaille memaksanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Hal ini sukses membuat pria berambut hitam itu menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

"Biar kubuat kau mengerti," dengan satu kalimat itu, Rivaille menarik paksa kedua kaki Eren agar membuka lebar, melepas ikat pingganggnya, melucuti segala jenis pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah pemuda itu, dan membuangnya ke luar _bathtub_.

"Ka—kau mau apa?" tanya Eren dengan suara setengah meratap ketika Rivaille menurunkan kepalanya sejajar dengan celah di antara kedua kakinya yang kini bertumpu pada pinggiran _bathtub_—bersama kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kuat di sana.

"Hnn—Hentikan!" jerit Eren ketika Rivaille memberi salam dengan sapuan lidah pada ujung kejantanannya yang masih mengeras. Namun, Rivaille menahan kedua pangkal pahanya agar tetap menyediakan akses pada aktivitasnya. Sementara Eren hanya bisa mencengkeram rambut Rivaille dengan putus asa.

"Haa—aku tidak—mau," pinta Eren dengan nafas memburu. Akan tetapi, tampaknya Rivaille sama sekali tak berniat mendengarkan permohonannya. Ia terus membasahi organ itu dengan saliva dan sentuhan-sentuhan yang merangsang Eren untuk mendesah lebih—mengulumnya dengan liar.

"Rivaille, aku—haaaa," segera setelah Eren merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya, Rivaille menghentikan lagi sentuhannya. Awalnya Eren bingung mengapa Rivaille melepas dasinya. Barulah ia sadar ketika pria itu melilitkan dasi itu dengan erat pada kejantanan Eren sampai ke pangkalnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu klimaks sebelum waktunya," Rivaille meringis lalu melepas ikat pinggangnya sendiri dan membuka resleting yang memenjarakannya—melepas bebas kejantanan yang sama tegangnya dengan milik Eren untuk berdiri dengan bangga di sana.

Eren menutup wajahnya—malu. Wajahnya sudah merah sekali sekarang. Dari tadi ia berteriak 'tidak mau', tetapi kini ia merasa terangsang melihat Rivaille berlutut di depannya dengan kondisi seperti itu. Terlebih air yang masih mengalir membuat kemeja yang masih mereka kenakan menjadi tembus pandang. Sungguh pemandangan yang memikat gairah.

"Akh—" Eren mengerang sakit ketika ia merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk tepat pada celah di antara rektum-nya. Satu jari, tanpa pelumasan apapun. Dengan segera kedua tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram erat pinggiran _bathtub_, berharap rasa sakitnya dapat tersalurkan ke sana.

"Kau menginginkanku, Eren?" tanya Rivaille sambil menurunkan wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat ujung kejantanan Eren. Sungguh erotis. Eren bahkan tidak sanggup merespon kata-kata Rivaille dan tentu saja pria itu menganggap diam sebagai 'ya'.

Rivaille menambah digit jarinya dan melakukan gerakan zig-zag untuk mempersiapan jalan masuk baginya. Tangannya yang lain menggoda kejantanan Eren yang sebenarnya sudah diujung tanduk tetapi dipaksa untuk tidak klimaks. Eren hanya bisa menjerit dan mendesah antara nikmat dan putus asa, berharap dasi itu bisa segera disingkirkan.

"Hmmp—ahn," untuk yang kedua kalinya Rivaille menginvasi rongga mulut Eren dan mengabsen setiap giginya, meyapu lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya—menelan jerit kesakitannya ketika Rivaille menginvasi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, Rivaille telah mengangkat sedikit tubuh bagian bawah Eren lalu mengganti tiga jari dengan kejantanannya.

Mereka melepas ciuman panjang itu—meninggalkan jejak saliva yang menggantung, menghubungkan lidah yang semakin dipisahkan jarak.

"Aku mulai," bisik Rivaille ketika ia mulai menarik mundur pinggulnya hanya untuk memberikan daya lebih ketika mendorongnya.

"Ahhhnnn—haa—nggh—," desahan-desahan ero mulai menggelitik telinga Rivaille dan juga si pemilik suara yang berusaha menahannya mati-matian. Namun, apa daya tubuhnya berkata lain. Eren hanya bisa menggelinjang nikmat untuk setiap hentakkan yang diambil Rivaille.

Pria berambut hitam itu mulai menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mencobai lagi kejantanan yang terlilit dasi—menghasilkan desahan yang semakin menjadi dari pria di hadapannya yang tengah berpegangan kuat pada tepian _bathtub_ dengan putus asa.

"Mmh—HNNN—!" desahan Eren menjadi sangat keras ketika Rivaille berhasil menabrak bagian dinding prostatnya yang menimbulkan sengat listrik pada seluruh tubuh Eren.

"Eren…," panggilnya lagi sebelum menambah laju hentakkannya. Ketika itu air mulai menggenangi _bathtub_karena penutup lubang air yang tak sengaja tergeser oleh kaki Rivaille. Sensasi dingin-basah-dan sakit yang bercampur aduk merambati tubuh Eren sehingga ia mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh—ah—hnn—Riva—," desah Eren ketika Rivaille terus menabrak _sweet spot_ miliknya dengan laju yang menggila. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Seharusnya ia sudah klimaks dari tadi, tapi dasi itu menguncinya. Sementara Rivaille masih menghujaninya dengan gesekan yang kuat dan cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rivaille melepas spermanya ke dalam tubuh Eren. Air yang menggenangi _bathtub_ kini sudah meluap ke luar—membasuh peluh yang membasahi tubuh kedua orang itu meski hanya sebagian.

"Rivaille, tolong… lepas… dasinya," pinta Eren dengan nafas memburu. Tubuhnya lemas sekali.

Eren mendesah lega ketika cairan putih menyembur keluar—mengenai dada bidang Rivaille yang masih berlutut di depan Eren. Setelah itu Rivaille menarik kejantanannya dari lubang milik Eren lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pemuda berambut _amber_ itu.

Eren menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Dengan susah payah, ia meraih keran _shower_ yang terletak beberapa _inchi_ di atas kepalanya lalu menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk mematikan aliran air. Hampir seluruh badan bagian belakangnya kini terasa sakit. Eren meringis.

Namun, Rivaille tiba-tiba bangkit dan menciumnya ganas sekali lagi sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang tidak akan Eren lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Mengatakan hal yang klise bukan gayaku," ucap Rivaille sambil menatap lekat iris _zamrud_ milik Eren, "Tapi kalau sentuhan dapat membuatmu mengerti, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Segaris air mata kembali menuruni pipi Eren, kali ini dengan kebahagiaan yang terlukis di senyumnya.

"Apakah kau masih meragukanku?" tanya Rivaille ketika ia merapatkan kening mereka hingga dua puncak hidung bersentuhan.

Eren menggumamkan kata 'tidak' sebelum kembali larut dalam ciuman yang dibawa Rivaille malam itu.

**.**

_When touches erase any doubt_

_I know that we still can go on_

_As long as you love me_

_I have a perfect reason to live_

**.**

"Eren," panggil Rivaille keesokan harinya ketika mereka terbangun di atas tempat tidur setelah melakukan 'ronde kedua' semalam, "Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya kata-katamu kemarin penuh kontradiksi dengan kata-katamu dulu."

"Huh?" gumam Eren bingung ketika Rivaille yang tengah merangkulnya memberikan pernyataan itu. Eren tengah bersandar pada dada pria itu—sama-sama tanpa pakaian di balik selimut putih besar yang membungkus setengah tubuh mereka.

"Dulu, kau bilang jatuh cinta padaku karena aku tak banyak bicara dan cuek," jelas Rivaille sambil memutar ulang memori lampau yang sempat terkubur di benaknya, "Lalu kemarin kau menangis karena aku tak banyak bicara dan bersikap cuek. Bukankah kedua hal itu bertentangan?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Sementara Eren hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menyembunyikan lidahnya yang kelu.

"Kau tidak mengabaikanku?" tanya Eren dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu tidak," jawab Rivaille tegas, "Kalau ya, tentu aku sudah meninggalkanmu di bar kemarin malam. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri daripada harus bersusah payah memapah orang yang akhirnya mengotori kamar mandiku, kan?"

Eren meringis mendengar jawaban Rivaille. Kata-kata pria ini masih saja tajam meski dalam momen seperti sekarang ini.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Eren," Rivaille mendesah lelah, "Kalau aku tak peduli, aku takkan menepuk bahumu kemarin meski tahu kau berpura tak mendengar panggilanku."

"Eeh?" pekik Eren kaget. Sejauh mana Rivaille mengetahui hal-hal yang ia sembunyikan?

"Kau ini payah," ejek Rivaille sebelum menangkap kedua pipi Eren untuk mengecup singkat bibirnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Berisik!" Eren merengut dalam pelukan Rivaille sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria itu.

Eren tidak akan pernah lupa, hari itu Rivaille meyakinkannya melalui sentuhan—ia tidak akan meragukannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

_**-FIN-**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Author's note** :

Yo! Haru is here!

Salam kenal wahai para penghuni fandom SnK. *tebar confetti* Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis untuk SnK, terlebih setelah vakum hampir dua tahun. Jadi, mohon maaf jika bahasanya masih kaku. *bows*

Sebenernya bisa dibilang saya lagi minggat dari fandom sebelah. Karena ketidaksesuaian bahasa pada ff _multi-chapter_ adalah hal yang begitu _awkward_. Jadi, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang membaca karya saya di fandom sebelah. Saya akan berusaha melunasi hutang-hutang saya, kok. *nyengir*

Sejujurnya, saya merasa agak gimana gitu, memberi salam dengan rated M di fandom ini. Saya pegel loh ngetiknya. Anda cape ga bacanya? Haha [_Enclaimer : all poetic lines in italic belong to me_]

_Well_, saya hanya bisa berharap semoga karya ini berkenan. Maaf untuk pembaca yang masih kurang puas. Silahkan tumpahkan kritik, saran, pertanyaan kalian lewat _Review_. Saya tidak menerima _flame_ karena hal itu tidak membangun, kalo kritik sih masih oke. Silahkan deh buat yang mau nulis 'Ini kok angst-nya abal ya?' atau 'lemonnya kurang hot' atau 'kurang IC'. Saya terima dengan lapang dada.

[Saya baru mengganti semua kata _bath tube_ dengan_ bathtub _karena ternyata saya salah kaprah. Maaf. Terima kasih pada Yuki-tan yang sudah mengingatkan.]

Thanks for reading!

Sign,

Shigure—_The Devil of Spring_

[_Note : My given name here is Haruki, whereas Shigure is a family name. Haruki is written in Spring (Haru) and Demon/Devil (ki). So it becomes "The Devil of Spring" or "Spring Devil". But I prefer the first one to the last one. Yoroshiku_]


End file.
